


When In Doubt

by KiraKira



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he’s going to join Dry Juice eventually, so why not keep him around a bit longer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Doubt

I.

Aoba is kind of a hypocrite, something that should be enough to stay away from him, and yet Mizuki can’t help but wonder if he’s playing hard to get (maybe he’s going to join Dry Juice eventually, so why not keep him around a bit longer?).

 

II.

Mizuki finds Aoba staring at his neck, at the white ink of his new tattoo, and when he mentions that he can tell him where he got it if he’s interested, Aoba averts his gaze (and Mizuki could swear that he’s blushing).

 

III.

If Aoba barely lasted three days in that ice-cream shop, it probably means that he’s not ready to be an adult, so the only sensitive thing to do is invite him to the bar and let him drown in alcohol for once.

 

IV.

When he’s drunk, Mizuki talks about his family (the biological one, the one he lost) and how much he hated the world before he realized he could build a space for himself with his own hands; Aoba doesn’t really share his feelings for Rib, but he still puts an arm around his shoulders.

 

V.

“I thought music made you horny”, says Mizuki, somewhere between confused and pleased, and Aoba glares at him as he turns off the Coil (just because he likes to dance doesn’t mean that he’s some sort of freak).

 

VI.

Tae scrutinizes him and Aoba bites his lip, wondering if she’ll think of Mizuki as a bad influence (one that could potentially drag him back to his past life), but in the end, she shrugs and tells the two of them that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.

 

VII.

Mizuki visits him when the Three Brats decide that Heibon needs a new coat of paint (on the inside), and if he thinks about it, it’s probably because Aoba asks for his help when it’s time to deal with the resulting mess that he doesn’t show up there very often.

 

VIII.

Koujaku is quickly swarmed by his fans, meaning that he’s also unable to speak to them, and Mizuki shouldn’t feel so happy when Aoba snorts and drags him away from the chaos.

 

IX.

Talking to Aoba on the phone is bad for his health, Mizuki thinks, because “I don’t swing that way” act notwithstanding (he even has the nerve of saying that after they fuck), he feels like he’s being deliberately seduced (and he’s the one who is supposed to be doing that).

 

X.

They have been through so much together that everybody wonders why Aoba hasn’t joined Dry Juice yet (and if Mizuki has to be honest, it bothers him more than it should).


End file.
